


The Lost World

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attack, BMol - Freeform, Books, Compys, Crash Landing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dinosaurs, Drama, F/M, InGen, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park), Love, Men of Letters, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Movie: The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), Raptors, Site B, T-Rex - Freeform, Velociraptors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Le jet privé de Mick Davies et Aélis s'est crashé sur une île pas si déserte que ça... Au milieu du danger mortel, ils vont rencontrer un étrange groupe de survivants...





	The Lost World

 

 

_Je suis désolée..._

_Mon cerveau ne veut pas me laisser tranquille._

_Pas de lecteurs, pas de bêtas alors pardon pour les fautes restantes._

 

_**Crossover** _

_**Supernatural :** Saison 12. Mick Davies, comme d'habitude._

_**Jurassic Park 2 « The Lost World » :** Le livre ! Pas le film ! Bon, j'ai pris quelques petites choses du film, mais toute l'histoire se passe comme dans le livre... Qui est tellement mieux !_

 

_Bonne lecture !_

 

**… … …**

 

**FIRST CONFIGURATION**

**ISLA SORNA – SITE B**

 

Lorsque Aélis ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut de hauts arbres qui cachaient le ciel bleu. La lumière vive l’incommoda quelques secondes, le temps que ses pupilles s'adaptent. Elle respira et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Où se trouvait-elle ?

Avec difficulté, elle releva la tête pour se lever et s'asseoir sur le sol. Aélis comprit que son corps était allongé au milieu d'une forêt humide, sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Un mal sourd tambourinait dans son crâne. Par réflexe, elle passa ses doigts sur ses tempes et elle sentit un liquide poisseux. Du sang. Le sien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, car un homme sortit de nulle part pour courir vers elle en criant.

\- Aélis, nous devons partir ! Maintenant !

Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de voir le visage familier de son fiancé, Mick Davies, Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Aélis et lui avaient quitté les USA pour se cacher en Angleterre, mais... En y repensant, ils n'avaient jamais atteint les îles Britanniques...

La chemise de Mick était déchiré et couverte de sang au niveau de son épaule droite. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air paniqué inquiéta Aélis.

\- Mick, qu'est-ce... ?

\- _Ils_ arrivent !

Il attrapa Aélis par les bras pour la relever et courir avec elle, main dans la main, à travers la jungle. Le souffle coupé, il tenta d'expliquer à la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait... une heure que... que je te cherche... j'ai trouvé... un endroit où...

Aélis entendit un étrange bruit provenant de la forêt. Une sorte de cri guttural.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Les deux fugitives arrivèrent enfin au pied d'une immense tour en fer forgée, très haute et très complexe. Mick fit passer Aélis devant et ils grimpèrent ladite tour jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Un simple sol composé de grilles, également en fer, le tout entouré de barrières de métal.

Une fois en haut, et toujours à bout de souffle, Aélis jeta un coup d’œil en bas. Elle vit d'étranges animaux, aussi grands qu'un être Humain, marchant sur leurs pattes arrières, de longues griffes sur leurs pattes avants, une tête allongée, des dents pointus et...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! reprit Aélis.

Mick, toujours à bout de souffle, allongé sur les grilles, fixait lui aussi lesdites créatures. Il y en comptait quatre, qui gardaient les yeux levés vers les deux Humains.

\- Vélociraptors...

Aélis passa son regard de Mick aux animaux.

\- Pardon ? Mick, les Raptors sont des...

\- Dinosaures, je sais. Bienvenu à Jurassic Park.

 

**…**

 

**SECOND CONFIGURATION**

**THE HIGH HIDE**

 

Les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques avaient des accointances avec toutes les industries et laboratoires du Monde. Leurs recherches restaient secrètes, « Top Secrètes » pour la plupart. Mais elles tournaient essentiellement autour du génome et des nouvelles technologies. Les Hommes de Lettres se prenaient pour Dieu. Décidant quelles créatures devaient vivre ou mourir. Ou revivre à nouveau. Ils voulaient anéantir tous les Monstres Surnaturels du Monde, mais leur association avec « InGen » pour la création des Dinosaures leur sembla une bonne idée. Le Park que John Hammond voulait offrir au Monde devait leur rapporter une fortune. Que les Hommes de Lettres auraient dépensé en armes contre le Surnaturel.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde sait comment l'histoire s'est terminée.

Mick Davies n'avait pas toutes les informations. Les dossiers étaient confidentiels même pour quelqu'un de son rang. Cependant, il savait que le « Jurassic Park » se trouvait sur l'Isla Nublar et que le site avait été détruit après « l'incident ».

Néanmoins, les dinosaures n'avaient pas été engendrés sur la même île. La création se faisait sur le « Site B » : Isla Sorna.

Là où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Lorsque Mick termina de raconter l'histoire à Aélis, entre deux souffles coupé, la jeune fille resta sans voix. Elle reprit ses esprits en entendant les Vélociraptors communiquer entre eux avec ce même étrange son.

\- Nous sommes sur une île remplie de Dinosaures, c'est ce que tu dis ? Mick... Les Raptors sont des carnivores ! Ils chassent en meute et ils sont très intelligents !

\- Je confirme... Mais, comment tu le sais ?

\- Je suis allé à l'école, moi aussi... Attends... Il y a quoi d'autres comme espèces de dinosaures, ici ?

Mick se leva et prit les mains d'Aélis pour la relever à son tour. Debout en haut de la tour, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur toute l'île et en toute sécurité. Mick murmura.

\- Toutes sortes de dinosaures, je suppose...

Aélis s'approcha de lui et, tout en regardant l'horizon, demanda avec inquiétude.

\- Et... Est-ce que le Tyrannosaure Rex en fait parti ?

Mick allait répondre, lorsqu'ils entendirent un nouveau bruit au milieu des feuillages à cinq mètres devant eux.

 

**…**

 

**THIRD CONFIGURATION**

**THE EXPLORER**

 

Ce n'était pas un animal. Pas même un dinosaure. Mais... Une voiture !

Ou une chose qui lui ressemblait, tout du moins. Mick tenta d'analyser le véhicule. Il ne fonctionnait de toute évidence pas à l'essence. Une femme à bord se mit à tirer sur les Vélociraptors. Elle en toucha deux et les deux autres se mirent à hurler en courant dans le sens contraire. La voiture tourna d'un coup sec et les roues arrières dérapèrent sur le sol aride. Un homme sortit du véhicule et leva la tête vers Mick et Aélis.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être bloqué là-haut, je vous conseille de descendre nous rejoindre !

Aélis jeta un regard interrogateur vers Mick, en murmurant.

\- Des amis à toi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des Hommes de Lettres, non.

Pourtant, ils descendirent de la tour.

…

Ils rencontrèrent deux hommes et une femme. Avant de faire plus ample connaissance, ils montèrent dans l'étrange véhicule pour partir au milieu de la jungle.

Aélis analysa les personnes dans la voiture. Ils avaient l'air épuisés et affamés. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de terre et de sang et des blessures diverses ensanglantaient leurs bras et leurs jambes. La femme tenait son revolver en main, jetant des regards au-dehors, prête à tirer. Elle était la seule à posséder une arme. Aélis comprit qu'ils n'avaient que ce fusil comme protection et cela n’inaugurait rien de bon. Elle ressemblait à une professionnelle avec son débardeur, son short kaki et sa chemise sombre. Pourtant, son regard trahissait la peur. Aélis calcula que la femme en question devait à peu près avoir le même âge qu'elle : tout juste la trentaine.

Le conducteur, un homme visiblement beaucoup plus jeune que Mick, commença à parler.

\- Nous avons vu votre avion s'écraser dans les arbres de la jungle...

Aélis eut comme un flash. Les images lui revenaient par bribes. Elle et Mick avaient pris un jet privé des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques pour se rendre à Londres. Il y a eu des turbulences puis... Le trou noir.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

Mick déglutit avant de répondre, de façon calme et posée.

\- Des États-Unis.

\- Votre accent n'est pas Américain... remarqua la femme.

\- Non, non, je viens de Londres. Nous avons pris le jet des USA pour retourner en Angleterre.

Le troisième homme parla. Aélis l'analysa à son tour : Il devait avoir le même âge que Mick, la quarantaine et étrangement vêtu tout de noir comme pour un enterrement.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les professionnelles en géographie, mais... Cette île se trouve sur les eaux du Costa Rica. Vous n'êtes absolument pas censé passer par ici pour rejoindre l'Angleterre.

Mick tiqua. Ses doutes venaient de se confirmer.

\- Non... En effet... Et cela signifie que ma patronne a voulu me tuer. Ma fiancée et moi.

Il prit la main d'Aélis qui fit les gros yeux en comprenant l'horreur de la situation. Il souffla un coup et reprit.

\- Je m'appelle Mick Davies. Voici ma future femme, Aélis.

Le jeune au volant répliqua à son tour.

\- Ravis de vous rencontrer. Enfin, désolé de vous rencontrer en pareilles circonstances. Je m'appelle Eddie, c'est moi le constructeur de cette voiture. « The Explorer », elle fonctionne à l'énergie solaire et...

\- Oui, oui... coupa l'autre homme. Reste concentré sur la route, tu veux ?

\- Quelle route ? Nous sommes au milieu de la jungle !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna vers Mick et Aélis.

\- Excusez-les, ils sont un peu à cran. Je suis le Dr Sarah Harding, Paléontologue. Et le grincheux habillé en noir, c'est le Dr Ian Malcolm, Mathématicien.

\- Je ne suis pas grincheux... répliqua ce dernier.

Les roues passèrent sur une énorme branche et les gens sursautèrent dans la voiture. Le véhicule bougeait affreusement et le conducteur avait du mal à garder le cap. Pourtant, il railla tout de même, à l'intention du Dr Malcolm.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous bassiner avec ton pessimisme depuis le début de cette aventure !

\- Ce n'est pas une aventure, mais une mission de sauvetage. Et, ce n'est pas non plus du pessimisme, c'est la Théorie du Chaos. Les mathématiques ne mentent jamais. J'avais déjà calculé les probabilités concernant l'échec de Jurassic Park, et j'avais raison !

Sarah Harding reprit sa surveillance en tenant fermement son pistolet. Elle murmura presque.

\- J'espère que tes calculs ne vont pas nous tuer, cette fois-ci...

 

**…**

 

**FOURTH CONFIGURATION**

**LAB**

 

La chaleur était étouffante. Tout comme l'air. Chargé d'humidité. Aélis était bien contente de porter une robe, noire certes, mais une robe à manches courtes au moins. Ses chaussures fermées devenaient lourdes au bout de ses pieds et elle dut nouer ses longs cheveux sombres pour aérer son dos et sa nuque. Sa tempe ne saignait plus, mais elle lui faisait affreusement mal.

…

« The Explorer » sortit enfin de la jungle pour déboucher sur un sentier de terre. Le soleil cognait encore plus sans les arbres touffus au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le véhicule ne faisait presque pas de bruit. C'était d'ailleurs là, tout le point de cette construction. Ça et la non-pollution au sein de l'île. Ainsi, Mick et Aélis purent entendre avec discernement les sons de la forêt. Et, il n'y avait pas que le chant des oiseaux ou des insectes. Mais bel et bien les cris de certains dinosaures dont Aélis ne voulait réellement pas connaître l'espèce.

Ils passèrent devant un endroit où, de toute évidence, quelque chose d'énorme comme une caravane, se trouvait quelques heures auparavant. Laissant là de longues traces de pneus et des débris sur le chemin qui menait au bord de la falaise. Probablement le bord de l'île. Isla Sorna était une île volcanique. Sans plage de sable. Uniquement des falaises érodées par l'océan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y avait quelque chose, ici ?

La voiture passa à quelques centimètres de l'ancien site du Trailer. Plus aucune trace ne trahissait la présence de la caravane, à part les marques au sol et les morceaux de métal disséminé de part et d'autre.

\- Bien vu... avoua Ian Malcolm. C'était notre Q.G, ici. Un Trailer en deux parties, avec notre équipement scientifique ainsi que notre espace de vie. Et les radios, bien sûr...

Il baissa la tête pour éloigner ses yeux du site.

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade. Avec angoisse, il demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Eddie et Sarah s'échangèrent un regard complice. Comme personne ne répondit, ce fut à nouveau Ian qui expliqua.

\- Eh bien... Nous avons soigné la patte cassée d'un enfant Tyrannosaure et... Au moment de le rendre à ses parents, la maman s'est mise en colère. Le nid des T-Rex est à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes sur leurs territoires. Alors, les parents ont fait glisser le Trailer jusqu'à la falaise. Pour protéger leur espace.

\- Oh mon Dieu... lâcha Aélis.

Mick fit les gros yeux et demanda, avec terreur.

\- Qui... Personne n'était dedans, pas vrai ?

\- Si...

Ian Malcolm releva la tête pour terminer son histoire tout en scrutant Mick et Aélis.

\- Sarah et moi. Nous avions bien failli sombrer dans les eaux du récif, mais Jack Thorne nous a sauvé la vie... Au péril de la sienne. Le T-Rex l'a eu.

Un ange passa.

Plus personne ne parla.

…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les ruines d'un ancien bâtiment scientifique avec, juste derrière, un village. Probablement les maisons prévues pour les chercheurs du laboratoire.

Eddie gara « The Explorer » juste à l'entrée du complexe. Sarah sortit en premier, revolver en main. Ian quitta le véhicule, Mick et Aélis firent de même. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent avec précaution jusqu'à la porte du building. Ian toqua sur le battant de métal. Eddie et Sarah fermèrent la marche, le regard aux aguets. De longues secondes passèrent et enfin, un homme ouvrit le loquet.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à ouvrir ? maugréa Ian.

\- J'ai eu peur que se soient les Vélociraptors !

\- Les Raptors ne frappent pas aux portes.

Le Dr Malcolm entra dans le complexe, suivit des autres survivants. Sarah ferma à clef le battant juste derrière elle.

…

L'intérieur était plongé dans une semi-pénombre étrange. Aélis mit du temps à habituer ses yeux à cette obscurité qui contrastait avec le soleil extérieur. Les rescapés avaient aménagé un minuscule espace de vie entre plusieurs bureaux et fauteuils en ruine. Il y avait des sacs à dos et autres équipements qu'ils avaient certainement pu sauver avant l'incident. L'homme qui était resté au laboratoire semblait très nerveux. Pendant qu'il parlait sans discontinuer en répétant sans cesse la même chose, Ian fit les présentations sans l'écouter.

\- Mick, Aélis, voici Richard Levine. Un célèbre Paléontologue.

Puis, le Dr Malcolm s'approcha du couple pour leur murmurer.

\- Un gosse de riche pompeux, si vous voulez mon avis. Nous sommes ici à cause de lui. Il voulait trouver « Le Monde Perdu », mais, de toute évidence, il a sous-estimé le pouvoir de ce Monde.

Aélis tiqua.

\- Attendez... Vous voulez dire qu'il est venu sur une île peuplée de dinosaures... De son plein grès ?

\- C'est ce que je dis. Le génie n'est pas compatible avec la richesse.

Mick se frotta les yeux de fatigue et questionna, avec espoir.

\- OK, vous n'avez plus les radios, mais... Les ordinateurs ici, est-ce qu'ils fonctionnent encore ?

Le laboratoire possédait plusieurs ordinateurs recouvert de poussière. Collé contre des murs envahis par du lierre grimpant.

Eddie fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une barre de céréales, tout en répondant.

\- Oui, nous avons remis le courant. Mais, nous ignorons comment faire fonctionner ces engins.

Mick haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux essayer. J'étais le Leader et le chargé de communication de ma section.

Sarah sourit.

\- Allez-y, ne vous privez pas.

Aélis allait suivre Mick lorsque Sarah la retint par le bras.

\- Attendez. Vous devriez faire soigner cette plaie ou ça va s'infecter. Surtout avec l'humidité de la jungle.

Elle la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil usé, et sortit une boîte de premiers secours d'un sac tout aussi usé et déchiré. Aélis entendit le cliquetis des touches de clavier. Mick se mettait déjà au travail. Malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, il préféra serrer les dents et chercher un moyen de quitter cette maudite île.

 

**…**

 

**FIFTH CONFIGURATION**

**NETWORK SERVICES**

 

Le Dr Sarah Harding posa un sparadrap sur la plaie d'Aélis qu'elle venait de désinfecter. Aélis serra les dents. Un tambour cognait toujours dans son crâne. Sa migraine n'était pas décidée à passer.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle entendit au loin le son du tonnerre. Un orage se dirigeait droit sur l'île.

Assis sur un autre fauteuil, Richard Levine jeta un regard inquiet sur sa montre.

\- Le soleil se couche dans 15 minutes et une tempête approche... On ne va pas s'en sortir...

Ian Malcolm fouillait les dossiers du laboratoire dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utilisable. Il railla néanmoins, à l'intention de son ami.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi le pessimiste du groupe.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel en mangeant sa barre de céréales. Il en proposa une à Aélis qui refusa poliment.

Mick appela tout le monde. Il avait miraculeusement réussi à faire fonctionner un des ordinateurs. Le groupe s'approcha de l'Homme de Lettres. Il leur montra l'écran, qui affichait une étrange interface. Le titre : « InGen Site B Network Services » se trouvait dans un énorme rectangle avec 12 icônes que personne ne semblait comprendre.

\- J'imagine que le service de communication doit se situer sur une des icônes...

\- Mais laquelle ? commenta Aélis à haute voix.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, suivit du bruit d'une pluie torrentielle. Mais le son qui inquiéta le plus les survivants, fut celui d'un affreux grognement. _Quelque chose_ se trouvait dehors.

Aélis sursauta et se figea. Le souffle coupé, elle demanda en murmurant presque.

\- C'est le T-Rex ?

Un autre grognement retentit. Plusieurs sons gutturaux, en réalité.

Ian Malcolm secoua la tête et avoua.

\- Non... Ce sont les Raptors...

\- Et... C'est mieux ou pire que le T-Rex ? questionna Mick avec angoisse.

\- Pire... Bien pire.

Mick reprit ses esprits et appuya sur une icône au hasard. L'interface changea pour afficher plus d'icônes encore. Les mains tremblantes, il revint en arrière sur l'écran.

Le ciel couvrit le soleil qui se couchait. Les ténèbres commençaient à envelopper l'île, petit à petit. Un éclair tomba non loin du laboratoire. La lumière bleutée éclaira étrangement l'intérieur durant une seconde à peine. Elle éclaira surtout deux créatures se tenant près des fenêtres à double vitrage.

Mick continuait de chercher une icône valable, lorsqu'un des Vélociraptors grogna avec énervement sur les vitres. Levine se mit à hurler. Eddie attrapa les affaires de survie tandis que Sarah agrippa la seule arme que le groupe possédait. La pluie tombait à torrents dans un bruit effrayant.

Ian Malcolm se tourna vers Mick.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Pas encore. Je cherche, mais... Ces icônes n'ont aucun sens !

Un des dinosaures réussit à créer un minuscule trou au centre de la fenêtre. Les trois autres l'aidèrent à agrandir l'accès, tout en poussant des cris atroces. Ils communiquaient entre eux.

Aélis se colla à Mick le plus possible, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus.

Ian posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Mick en plaidant avec angoisse.

\- OK, Mr Davies, je crois qu'il est temps de nous sortir de là...

Mick appuya sur un autre bouton et l'écran afficha une carte. Il analysa l'image et comprit.

Plus que cinq minutes avant que les Vélociraptors ne se jettent sur eux.

Sarah hurla.

\- Si vous avez un plan, c'est maintenant !

Aélis se tourna vers l'écran. Elle plissa des yeux.

\- Mick, pourquoi tu... ?

Mick posa un doigt sur un point de la carte en expliquant, plein d'espoir.

\- C'est la carte de l'île. De CETTE île. Qu'est-ce que tu lis, ici ?

Aélis se rapprocha et lut :

« Boat House ».

\- Nom de Dieu... Nous allons pouvoir nous échapper...

 

**… … …**

****

**… … …**

 

**FIRST ITERATION**

**AT THE END OF CHAOS**

 

En plus de chasser en meute et d'être très intelligents, les Vélociraptors sont également très rapide et très coordonné. Leur échapper n'est pas une mince affaire. Ça relève presque de l'impossible.

Pourtant, les survivants n'eurent pas le choix. Ils durent tous quitter le laboratoire, ainsi que laisser derrière eux les ordinateurs, pour passer par les portes arrières et survivre aux Raptors.

Mick et Aélis se laissèrent guider par le groupe qui connaissait mieux les lieux qu'eux.

Les dinosaures venaient de pénétrer par la fenêtre brisée lorsque les humains refermèrent la porte du couloir arrière juste après eux. Ils entendirent les griffes cogner contre le battant.

Ian Malcolm chercha un objet du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapa une chaise qu'il coinça sous la poignée tout en criant presque, pour camoufler le bruit des coups.

\- Il faut partir ! Les Raptors savent ouvrir les portes !

Aélis plissa des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce que... ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, Ian l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener ailleurs avec le reste du groupe. Ils coururent tous ensemble dans un long couloir sombre éclairé seulement avec la lampe que Levine tenait entre ses mains tremblantes. Ils cherchaient la sortie de secours avec angoisse.

Au milieu du son du tonnerre, de la pluie qui tombait, des Vélociraptors qui grognaient et des survivants qui couraient, Aélis entendit le bruit d'une autre porte.

Aélis se trouvait à l'arrière du groupe, entre Mick et Ian.

Elle tenta un seul regard par-dessus son épaule et paniqua.

Trois Vélociraptors les poursuivaient en communiquant entre eux.

Tout se passa affreusement vite.

Le cœur d'Aélis rata un battement. Elle entendit les dinosaures grogner.

Une personne attrapa son bras.

La seconde suivante, Aélis était allongée par terre, sur un sol humide.

Elle reçut de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau, sur son visage.

Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant la chamade.

Une personne ferma la porte.

Et d'autres se mirent à parler et hurler en même temps.

\- … et maintenant ?

\- … non et non ! Nous devons...

\- … hélicoptère ou... ?

\- … le choix le plus judicieux...

Les voix se mélangèrent dans la tête d'Aélis. Elle se concentra sur le bruit de son cœur.

Qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Très vite.

Le son de la pluie. L'eau qui trempait ses vêtements.

L'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe sur laquelle elle était allongée.

Elle se concentra.

Et se calma.

Puis, quelqu'un lui parla. Mais, elle n'écouta pas.

Une autre personne l'aida à se relever.

Elle se tenait sur ses jambes, au milieu du groupe.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

 

**…**

 

**SECOND ITERATION**

**THE MALCOLM EFFECT**

 

Ils marchaient sous la pluie, au milieu de la jungle depuis une bonne demie-heure. Faisant continuellement attention en regardant derrière eux. Les Vélociraptors ne les suivaient pas.

Sûrement parce qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nid des Tyrannosaures.

La pluie stoppa d'un seul coup. Les tempêtes tropicales ont souvent cet effet.

L'air restait humide et les vêtements mouillés ralentissaient le groupe de survivants.

Levine avait éteint sa lampe depuis un long moment. La lumière trahissait leur présence et ils voulaient éviter cela. Ils réussissaient à marcher malgré la nuit grâce à la pleine lune qui éclairait le ciel désormais sans nuage.

Eddie et Sarah Harding se trouvaient en tête de marche. Le trajet aurait été bien plus rapide en voiture, mais « The Explorer » était resté garé du côté des Vélociraptors.

Mick guidait le groupe. Il était le seul à avoir vu la carte avant de quitter le laboratoire. Il marchait aux côtés d'Aélis, ne voulant pas la quitter d'une semelle.

La jeune fille se concentra pour penser à autre chose qu'au danger mortel qui les entourait. Elle questionna, à l'intention des quatre personnes.

\- Dites-moi, lorsque vous avez eu l'idée saugrenue de vous rendre sur une île peuplé d'animaux mortels, vous n'avez pas pensé à un moyen d'en partir ?

Mick sourit. Ian aussi, tout en répondant.

\- Si, bien sûr. Nous sommes venus en hélicoptère. Il devait nous récupérer avant-hier à 17h précise. Malheureusement, nous étions un peu accrochés à une corde au-dessus du vide entre les récifs et le T-Rex. L’hélicoptère ne nous a pas attendus, il est parti. Et nos moyens de communication ont sombré dans l'océan.

\- Génial... murmura Aélis.

Ian Malcolm secoua la tête et se plaça devant Mick et Aélis, en essayant de les rassurer.

\- Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître... Sans espoir, mais, nous pouvons nous en sortir.

Aélis observa l'homme et railla avec sarcasme.

\- Dixit un Mathématicien spécialiste de la Théorie du Chaos...

Mick sourit derechef en scrutant sa fiancée. Ian leva les yeux au ciel.

\- OK, OK, j'avoue. Cependant, même si j'avais calculé l’échec de Jurassic Park, j'ai pourtant survécu à l'incident. Et, de tout le groupe ci-présent, je suis le seul à avoir déjà échappé à des dinosaures... Laissez-moi une chance.

Mick et Aélis s'échangèrent un regard complice.

 

**…**

 

**THIRD ITERATION**

**THE REX NEST**

 

Richard Levine passait son temps à maugréer dans son coin. Personne ne l'écoutait, trop concentré sur la marche. Mick guidait l'équipe, il savait où se situait le « Boat House » sur l'île. En revanche, s'y rendre, était une toute autre affaire.

Mick regarda sa montre. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et il put lire les chiffres : 22h30.

L'avancée était calme, malgré les bruits environnants.

Cependant, Aélis commença à sentir une étrange odeur.

Un mélange de chair en putréfaction et de pourriture. Par reflex, elle entoura son nez avec ses mains en lâchant, écœurée.

\- Je crois qu'un animal est mort par ici...

Un bruit retentit.

Ian s'arrêta net.

Le reste du groupe fit la même chose.

Il murmura ensuite.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas un animal mort... Mais vivant.

Mick esquissa un semblant de sourire.

\- Pardon mais, avec une odeur pareille, s'il est vivant, c'est sûrement un zombie...

Le Mathématicien se tourna vers le couple et, avec un air sérieux et préoccupé, il expliqua.

\- Non... Les carnivores ont cette odeur particulière de décomposition. À cause des animaux qu'ils dévorent sans cesse. Au milieu de leur nid, c'est bien pire. Les carcasses s'empilent pour les enfants Tyrannosaures. Ou Vélociraptors...

Aélis allait répliquer avec angoisse, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit venant au-dessus d'eux. Puis, ils sentirent la terre trembler. À chaque seconde, le sol bougeait tellement que les survivants durent se concentrer pour rester en équilibre.

\- Un tremblement de terre ? s'inquiéta Mick.

Ian leva les yeux au ciel. Une créature immense, de la taille d'un building, lui barrait la vue.

\- Non... Ça, c'est Rexy qui rentre à la maison...

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Il attrapa la main d'Aélis. La terre trembla sous le coup des pas du Tyrannosaure. Richard Levine hurla.

Sarah se tourna vers le reste du groupe et lâcha, avec effroi.

\- Courez ! Courez ! Essayez de grimper dans un arbre ! Trouvez un refuge en hauteur !

Et le groupe explosa.

…

Encore une fois, tout se passa affreusement vite. Mick tenait fermement la main d'Aélis. Ils coururent d'un côté de la jungle jusqu'à trouver un immense arbre au tronc volumineux. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre le T-Rex rugir non loin de là avec les cris d'angoisses des autres personnes. Mick fit passer Aélis devant lui pour qu'elle grimpe en premier. Ce qu'elle essaya de faire. La pluie avait rendu les lianes et l'écorce très lisses, et les vêtements lourds n'aidaient pas. Avec beaucoup d'acharnement et de griffures le long des jambes, Aélis réussit. Mick la suivit juste en dessous.

La terre trembla encore et le Tyrannosaure marcha dans leur direction.

Le cœur de Mick s'arrêta de battre. Il arriva à la hauteur d'Aélis lorsque le T-Rex hurla devant eux en ouvrant sa gueule en grand. L'odeur de chair en décomposition rendit malades les deux survivants. Le dinosaure était colossal. La créature tenta d'attraper Mick et Aélis avec ses dents acérés.

Le couple recula dans leur arbre perché.

Malgré son acharnement, le T-Rex n'arrivait qu'à mordre quelques branchages et feuilles.

Transi de terreur, Mick tenait fermement Aélis entre ses bras. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et camoufla son visage sur la chemise humide de son fiancé.

Les yeux exorbités de terreur, Mick ne quitta pas le T-Rex du regard.

Le monstre hurla derechef en ouvrant la gueule.

Puis, ils entendirent un autre hurlement, celui d'un Humain.

Et un bruit sec, comme quelqu'un qui tombe sur le sol.

Le T-Rex l'entendit également. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du son et, avec délectation, il découvrit un petit Être sur le sol de la jungle. L'homme hurla à plein poumon en essayant de courir, mais le Tyrannosaure fut plus rapide. Il fit un pas en avant, ouvrit la gueule et attrapa le fugitif.

Les cris de détresse de l'Humain se stoppèrent d'un coup et Mick dut réprimer l'envie de vomir en voyant le carnage au pied de l'arbre.

Aélis se mit à pleurer sur son torse.

Le Tyrannosaure termina sa chasse et rentra vers son nid.

Un silence pesant et funèbre régna après son départ.

 

**…**

 

**FOURTH ITERATION**

**CHAOS THEORY**

 

Les survivants dormirent quelques heures dans leurs arbres respectifs, étant à l’abri en hauteur. Mick et Aélis ne savaient pas exactement qui venait de mourir sous leurs yeux. Un des trois hommes, semblait-il.

Vers 2h du matin, Mick entendit un bruit en bas de l'arbre. Aélis se réveilla en sursaut, ayant peur que le Tyrannosaure ne revienne. Mais, ce fut une voix humaine qui s’écria.

\- Hey ! Descendez ! Rexy est rentré chez lui ! Nous devons reprendre notre route !

Aélis sourit et répliqua, en commençant à descendre.

\- Bon, au moins nous savons que Ian Malcolm est toujours en vie.

Mick plissa des yeux.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? Tu reconnais sa voix ?

Aélis entama sa descente en expliquant avec humour.

\- Non, mais c'est le seul qui appelle le Tyrannosaure « Rexy ».

Mick sourit à son tour.

…

Aélis avait vu juste. Ian Malcolm les attendait en bas. Tout comme Sarah, les yeux aux aguets et Levine qui tremblait dans son coin.

Mick soupira en comprenant.

\- Eddie...

Ian secoua la tête.

\- Il est tombé de l'arbre...

Il souffla et lâcha, pour penser à autre chose.

\- Nous devons nous remettre en marche. Avec un peu de chance, nous pouvons atteindre le « Boat House » au matin. Mr Davies, vous vous souvenez toujours de la carte ?

\- Toujours. Mais, je ne peux pas garantir la sécurité du chemin.

\- Je sais...

Le groupe se remit en route.

…

Deux heures passèrent sans aucun incident. Ils avaient décidé de longer la paroi des falaises pour éviter le centre de la jungle. Le bruit des vagues s’écrasant contre les rochers était assourdissant.

Les rescapés ralentissaient petit à petit. La fatigue, la faim et la peur eurent raison d'eux. De plus, les dernières attaques avait provoqué quelques blessures sur leurs jambes, bras et visages. Leurs vêtements étaient encore bien trop mouillés, déchirés et imprégnés d'un mélange de boue et de sang.

Pourtant, ils continuaient d'avancer.

Mick et Aélis se tenaient mutuellement par le bras. La jeune femme murmura avec colère.

\- Si nous sortons d'ici vivants, je jure que je tue Dr Hess.

Mick sourit et rajouta.

\- Si nous sortons d'ici vivants, je te fournirais les armes pour le faire.

Aélis sourit également.

…

Le chemin escarpé ralentissait leur progression. Rajoutant à cela, l'angoisse constante d'une nouvelle attaque.

Le soleil commençait lentement à se lever sur l'horizon de l'océan. Cette simple présence lumineuse rassura les survivants.

Ils arrivèrent devant un courant, une petite rivière coulait devant eux avant de se jeter dans l'eau salée. Les rescapés en profitèrent pour boire goulûment cette eau potable.

Après s'être désaltéré, Mick avoua.

\- Je me souviens avoir vu cette rivière sur la carte. Le « Boat House » n'est plus très loin. Juste entre deux grottes, vers les falaises.

Sarah Hading rechargea son revolver pour se tenir prête.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils traversèrent le courant et se dirigèrent vers la première grotte.

 

**…**

 

**FIFTH ITERATION**

**COMPYS**

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, le soleil éclairait lentement l'île verdoyante. Avec la lumière du jour, le groupe put mieux s'apercevoir entre eux et découvrir à quel point ils avaient tous les cinq une mine affreuse. Mick tenait fermement la main d'Aélis, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les feuillages à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas assez grand et fort pour un Vélociraptor ou un Tyrannosaure. Ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

Ils firent une centaine de pas, quand des petites créatures de la taille d'un coq, débarquèrent devant eux. Une meute de vingt petits dinosaures, se tenant sur les pattes arrières, d'une couleur aussi verte que la jungle de l'île et une tête ressemblant à celle des Raptors.

Aélis sourit.

\- Ils sont mignons.

Ian s'arrêta net et informa, un peu inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Mick.

Ce fut Richard Levine qui répondit.

\- Procompsognathus. Ou « Compys ». Des charognards. Ils se nourrissent sur les animaux morts ou mourants.

Mick haussa les épaules.

\- OK, alors, nous ne risquons rien...

Le Dr Malcolm lui jeta un regard rempli d'angoisse.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous sommes tous à bout de forces et couvert de sang.

\- Génial... maugréa Aélis. On survit à un T-Rex pour se faire dévorer par des poulets...

Mick sourit malgré lui. Levine allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit plus fort cette fois-ci retentit juste à côté d'eux.

Le groupe leva les yeux vers l'origine du son pour voir avec admiration l'avancée d'un groupe de dinosaures géants. Plus grand que les girafes, plus gros que les éléphants. Ces majestueux animaux marchaient lentement le long du sentier en attrapant les feuilles dans les hauts arbres.

Avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement, Aélis demanda.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?

Sarah sourit.

\- Des Apatosaures. Et des Stégosaures. Des herbivores.

Aélis et Mick admirèrent ce phénomène avec intrigue. C'était tellement surréel. De voir de pareils animaux se mouvoir ainsi, communiquant entre eux, dévorant le feuillage, protégeant les bébés au sein de la meute. Durant quelques minutes, plus personne ne parla. Ils restèrent là, émerveillés face à ce miracle de la nature.

Lorsque les dinosaures traversèrent le sentier pour se rendre dans la jungle, Aélis posa à nouveau son regard devant elle.

Les Compys avaient disparu.

 

**… … …**

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

Ils arrivèrent enfin au « Boat House ». Ian Malcolm ouvrit la porte en bois du local. Le battant était pourri par l'humidité. L'intérieur était sombre, couvert de poussière et des araignées sortirent de la cabane. Mais, le bateau se trouvait là. Sur le lit de la rivière. Sarah Harding commençait déjà à arracher les lianes et le lierre qui s’accumulaient à l'intérieur. Levine, Mick et Aélis grimpèrent à bord.

Ian arriva en dernier avec les clefs en main qu'il posa dans la serrure près de la barre pour naviguer. Il pria en tournant la clef.

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes au bateau pour chauffer le moteur. Une fois en marche, le Dr Malcolm observa les cadrans et les manettes en demandant, un peu perplexe.

\- Hum... Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous sait comment faire fonctionner ce truc ?

Sarah Harding jeta un coup d’œil sur les boutons de contrôle et lâcha.

\- Non...

Aélis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous allez bien pouvoir y arriver. Après tout, vous êtes tous Docteurs en quelque chose !

Ian soupira et sourit en même temps.

\- Oui, nous sommes peut-être trois Docteurs, mais c'est votre mari qui a fait fonctionner l'ordinateur et qui a trouvé la carte de l'île.

\- Un point pour moi... s'amusa Mick.

Aélis se posta devant le tableau de commande et se gratta le crâne en analysant de façon méthodique.

\- OK, hum... Déjà, il faut remonter l'ancre...

Ian trouva le bouton pour se faire.

\- Ensuite... Hum... Allumer tous les voyants.

Sarah observa les voyants en question en remarquant quelque chose.

\- Et ça... Les niveaux sont bas... C'est quoi ici : « eau », « huile »... ?

Mick comprit.

\- Sûrement comme pour les voitures. Espérons que ça tienne jusqu'à la prochaine île. Ici, vous avez les boutons pour avancer et reculer.

Ian appuya dessus et le bateau commença à bouger. Aélis attrapa la barre navigable et termina.

\- Ici, c'est pour tribord et bâbord. Droite et gauche.

Levine termina d'enlever le reste des lianes et du feuillage qui bloquaient le navire.

À eux tous, ensemble, ils réussirent à avancer sur la rivière de l'île. Jusqu'à arriver dans la grotte qui menait à l'océan. Aélis resta à la barre en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Génial... J'ai toujours voulu être une Pirate !

Mick rit à son tour.

…

Le bateau avançait lentement au milieu de l'étendue bleutée de l'océan. Les cinq personnes apercevaient déjà une nouvelle terre en vue. Ils espéraient pouvoir rejoindre un port du Costa Rica. Comme celui de la ville de Quepos, par exemple.

Levine se trouvait à la poupe du frêle esquif. Le mal de mer eut raison de lui.

Sarah admirait le paysage. Loin des dinosaures, il était plus facile d’apprécier la vue splendide qui s'offrait à elle.

Ian Malcolm se trouvait à la barre. Aélis analysait les boutons du tableau de commande sans pour autant en comprendre le tiers. Mick, à ses côtés, commençait petit à petit à se détendre et se relaxer. Tout en scrutant les eaux devant lui, Ian dit au couple.

\- J'espère que vous m'inviterez à votre mariage. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de dinosaures...

Mick sourit.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore fixé la date.

\- Ni le lieu, d'ailleurs... rappela Aélis. Mais oui, vous pouvez venir. Ainsi que Levine et Sarah.

\- Et votre femme, si vous êtes marié.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Dr Malcolm qui sourit.

\- Oh non, non, pas marié, non. Je cherche encore la future ex-Madame Malcolm.

Ils rirent tous en chœur.

Mick prit Aélis dans ses bras.

La brise marine leur caressa le visage.

Ils étaient, certes, affamés, blessés, exténués, mais au moins... Ils étaient vivants.

 

**…**

**THE END**

 

****

 


End file.
